Naruto: Itachi's Return
by Rena-fanfic-writer
Summary: This story is an alternate period to the show, its my version of Shippuden. I'm sorry about not posting any chapters recently but I am working on the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto charectors other then my own Hita Ishiama and Crystal Higariske. This story is an alternate timeline to the show, it is my version of Shippuden. I am sorry about not posting any chapters for my Ouran, Pretear, and Inuyasha fics lately. The laptop those were saved on crashed and I have to wait for it to be fixed. In the meantime I hope everyone will enjoy my Naruto fic.

Chapter 1 Itachi Returns

It was Monday afternoon and Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake had returned from their latest mission. Tsunade met them at the gate saying "Welcome everyone." which had become her ususal greating whenever they came back from a mission. It has been almost three years since Sasuke finally came back with Naruto which made Sakuta happy. Today however Tsunade was joined by Hita Ishiama, who was down about something and having grown up with Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke knew it involved his brother Itachi.

Sakura said a bit concerned "Um Hita is something wrong, you seem down. Want to talk about it?"

As Kakashi and Tsunade left Hita said faking a smile "No Sakura. I'm fine really. Just a bit suprised that you took longer getting back this time."

Naruto smirked "What don't like us back or something? We can leave again if that's what you want."

Sasuke sighed and said "Naruto you idiot, she has information on Itachi. What is my brother up to now Hita."

Hita looked at him and said "He is coming back to the village today Sasuke.

Sakura asked "Is he after Naruto again?"

Hita was about to speak when a male voice from behind them said "No, I'm here to talk with my little brother about something."

By now the whole village had gathered and Sakura, Naruto and Hita stood looking at Itachi. His voice was warmer then usual and he seemed to be looking at his brother looking for forgiveness.

As Sasuke turned to face his brother he threw a kunai though he knew Itachi could dodge it easy. Itachi shocked everyone as he closed his eyes and let the kunai hit his right shoulder. He opened his eyes not touching the kunai and said "I guess I deserved that."

Sasuke glared at him coldly "You murdered our family. You should be killed by me right now."

Itachi sighed "If it makes you happy brother then kill me."

Sasuke froze. He sighed and said calmly "Why did you do it Itachi. Why did you kill them?"

Itachi pointed to Danzo and said "He ordered me to. And since he is in charge of the Anbu I had to obey. If I had known that he wanted out family dead cause of our family's power I would have said no."

Shikamaru used his Shadow Posession Jutsu to keep Danzo from running. Now a Jounin, Shikamaru said "Why did you do it. You destroyed alot of hope for people who saw the Uchiha family members as role models. I was one of them!"

Danzo smirked "Why should I tell you."

Shikamaru imedeately went into the Shadow Strangle Hold Jutsu and said "Cause I have the power to kill you right now. Now tell me why you made Itachi kill his own father who I looked up to."

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had arrived and Temari went to Shikamaru's side to support him. Gaara looked at Itachi and said "You did it to save a loved one from being murdered in the worst way. Correct."

Everyone turned to Gaara. Danzo smirked "That's right Itachi you did it to save Hita when you could have just let her die and have your family still here."

Shikamaru got pissed and started to kill Danzo but Kakashi knocked Danzo out and let Temari calm Shikamaru down.

Hita was frozen "I...I was the reason." Itachi quikly pulled her into a hug and said "No Hita. Danzo forced me to choose between you being murdered by Uchiha weapons or he would kidnap Sasuke and frame the Hyuga family by killing Sasuke in the home of Hinata's father."

Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and Lord Hyuga all froze. Tsunade sighed "So he was wanting to destroy one of the two families in this village. Naruto your the sixth Hokage what do you think should happen."

Naruto looked around at everyone then at Hinata looking at her made him decide. He said "I think Itachi should be allowed back for a while to see what he is truly like. And let Danzo stay for now to see what he does to Itachi."

The whole village nodded in agreement with Naruto. Itachi asked "Um Lord Hokage. I was wondering if I could have one person who has become like family since I was not able to be with Sasuke here with me."

Naruto looked at him "Who would that be Itachi and would he betray this village if he stayed."

Itachi smiled "It would be Kisame my Akatsuki partner and no he would not betray you if you let him stay here for a bit."

Naruto smiled back at him "Itachi, Kisame may stay but, at the first sign of betrayal and he will be killed. Understand." Itachi nodded and said "Hita I will be right back. I'm going to inform Kisame of this decision."

Hita nodded and Itachi left. Sasuke walked over to her and said "He had to choose which one to save. Wish he would have told the truth sooner."

Hita smiled "I think he was scared of what would have happened if he had told you. Sasuke he just said that since he could not be with you Kisame has become like his family. I think you should take that as him never forgetting his true family." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Danzo's Test

It had now been a month since the sixth Hokage, Naruto, had allowed Itachi to return to Konoha with the company of now former Akatsuki member Kisame. Sasuke and Naruto had finally become the friends they were before he left the village. Sasuke had also started dating Sakura which pissed Ino off until Choji asked her out after loosing weight and becoming skinny for better health. Hita was walking with Itachi and her best friend Crystal Higariske who was like a sister.

Danzo stopped the three and said "Itachi Uchiha, You were banned from this village. For entering it I sha..." He was cut off as Kisame jumped down from a near by roof while Naruto watched closely.

Danzo looked at Kisame and said "Your not welcome here either Akatsuke."

Kisame smirked and looked at Itachi "Hey Itachi, I guess Lord Hokage Uzumaki forgot to inform Danzo that we were given permission to be here." He looked at the girls and said "Hello Hita, Crystal. How are you two today."

Danzo was silent then turned to head to Tsunade but bumped into Naruto. Naruto smiled "Hey guys. Kisame how are you liking your stay here in the Leafe Village."

Kisame smiled at him and said "Hello Lord Hokage I must say I do enjoy it here. Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Naruto smiled "Hey forget it and just call me Naruto. I don't really like the whole fomrality thing."

Kisame nodded "Alright Naruto. Thank you for letting Itachi come home, all he would talk of when we were walking is how much he missed this place and everyone here."

Naruto looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded "Its true, though the ones I missed most were Sasuke and Hita. Though I must say I was suprised when the village agreed with you to let me come back."

"As was I." Naruto said he then turned to Danzo and said "I would very much appreciate it if you would leave Itachi and Kisame alone. How your acting just now seeing them in the village is proof enough that Itachi is right with what he said when he came to talk with Sasuke a month ago and all you've done is try to get him killed."

Danzo glared at him "You know nothing of what I do. You are to you..." he cut off as he started having troubles breathing. He turned his gaze to find himself in Shikamaru's Shadow Strangle Hold Jutsu again with Shikamaru and everyone from Naruto's age group at the academy coming his way along with Kazakage Gaara and his siblings Kankuro, and Temari.

Gaara glared at Danzo and said "You don't know anything about Naruto. He has endured more then you can ever imagine."

Sasuke said "Naruto is the only one who has never had any family at all growing up. He was shunned from the time he was born cause of the nine tailed fox sealed inside him."

Danzo looked around as the village told him things of Naruto that he never knew. As he turned to Hita he said "What have you got to say of Uzumaki."

Hita stood and said "He was the first and for some time the only one in this village to ever acknowledge me since I passed out outside the village after escaping a killer in the Mist village."

Tsunade smirked as she sat on a nearby roof as Naruto said "See Danzo everyone here supports me more then you know. Plus the fourth Hokage who sealed the ninetailed fox inside is my father." 


End file.
